


Bitter ending

by LadyPrussia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lu Han leaving, Post-Split, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Everything good have to come to an end, Lu Han knows that better than most





	

He almost curled in on himself, he could feel as a sob tried to fight it's way through his almost malnourished body. He refused to let it, it wasn't time to cry. He had made the decision already, he knew it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. Staying would kill him, he was almost sure of it. He had to leave even if it meant leaving her behind. As his mind made an almost violet snap back at the thoughts of her, he lost the battle and a sob travelled violently through his body only muted by the hand covering his mouth. His plane was leaving in less than 24 hours and he hadn't told her, even tho he had known in weeks. He had kept telling himself 'just one more day, then I tell her' but every time she flashed him that smile of hers. That smile that made him fall in love with her all over again every time. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't take that happiness away, knowing that he was the one that had done it.  
Today was the last day they had together, she would insist that they could still make it, that she could maybe move with him, or keep it long distant. He knew he had to be strong. She had been his rock through all the injuries, through all the mental shit SM had put him through, and helped him everytime he felt homesick or just not good enough. It was his time to be strong for her, he owed her that. She shouldn't... No she couldn't give up her education and life in Korea for him. This wasn't some silly love story, she had worked hard to get into university here, she had finally made a life here, ripping her from it just because he was to selfish to be without her… that wasn't love. She needed to stay. He wasn't being a 'hero' or 'selfless', this was the only logical thing to do, he had to be strong for her and do what was right for both of them. Even tho it would break both of their hearts.

This wasn't some fantasy story, love didn't conquer all... but even then, it's didn't make their love less special or less valuable, he took a deep breath and sat up, he needed to get his shit together, for the woman that he loved. As he went to rub away the dried tears that had against his will fallen onto his face, he saw a meagre string wrist band hanging of his thin wrist. From anybody else's perspective it might have been nothing, but for him it was a trinket that he valued more than most. It was a memory from a simpler time, their first date. Neither of them spoke korean fluently at that point and they didn’t have any other language in common, so most of their communication was in broken korean and a lot of hand motions. He was still just a trainee at that point, so they could go out when they wanted to and no worry. They hadn’t done anything special, just a walk down the river. Enjoying each others company, and laughing every time they weren’t sure what the other had really said. It was nice and down to earth, everything he needed after a full day of training. It was a windy day he remembered, her hair had been flying around her face making her look like an almost goddess to him, and he could still to this day feel his heart clench every time she laughed at his sad attempt at a joke.

He was almost sad when it was time for them to part, but she grabbed his hand in an almost uncharacteristic show of forwardness, and she swapped one of her many string wristbands over to his arm instead, “Don’t forget me, okay?” the words was spoken in even more shaky mandarin and some words even misspoken, but the meaning was clear to him, “I promise” had his answer been.

Now sitting in his bed, thinking back at that day he couldn’t stop more tears from escaping him, he wouldn’t forget her, even tho this was the end, he wouldn’t forget her.

Slowly raising from the bed he looked around the room, most of his luggage was already gone, only the cloth he wanted to wear for today and a carry on was left, everything else was already back in China. He was ripped from his thought when he heard his phone signal that he had an unread message. He knew the text tone it was from Y/N, a sad smil crossed his almost delicate features, she thought they were just going out for coffee at the cafe they had met at. Lu han had found it fitting, the place that witnessed their start also got to witness their end. It was a small place, almost a hole in the wall little coffee shop. When he first had gotten to Korea that was where he had been hiding every time he got a little time for himself.

The cafes calm and relaxed atmosphere made him feel like he could relax, like he could let all his worries from the day just disappear, this was where he had meet her, that fateful day. He had just gotten his coffee, when he turned around to sit at his usual boot, having come here for almost 4 months and anybody had yet to take it from him even once, but today seem to be that day. A girl was sitting in his usual spot, paper and a laptop spread all over the place in a mess that he was surprised she could find anything in less alone work in it. Tho it wasn’t really the mess that captured him, and made him stop and stare with an unintelligent look on his face, it was her. Permanent marker was forming what seem to be random marks on her cheek, like she had forgotten that she was holding it while scratching herself, some of her hair had escaped from the bun she had it in given her a more wild and charming look than the professional one she seemed to be going for. He wasn’t really sure what it was about her that drew his attention to her that much, he just couldn’t look away.

He was very aware that he at this point had definitely  entered creeper territory, but before he had to time to tear his gaze away from her, she meet his creepy stare. At first she seemed a little confused before a smile grazed her lips, at that moment he knew he was hooked, he needed that smile in his life, and more specifically he need. Lu Han liked to say that it was the moment that relationship started, no matter how many times Y/N laughed at him and said a smile doesn't mean the start of a relationship.

He couldn’t stop himself for smiling even with the tears from earlier still dried on cheeks. They had so many good memories together, the fact that it was all gonna be over in less that 24 hours made his heart ache for both of them. Slowly getting dressed and fixing his face, felt like preparing for armageddon. His heart was beating at what felt like breakneck speed. He could feel cold sweat building up. There was just a very short walk from the building to the cafe, but each step felt harder than the last.  

When he finally arrived to the cafe he looked in the window, there she was. Just as beautiful as he remembered her. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans,  and t-shirt with a giant smiley.  She had kept her makeup  simple , she knew  she didn't have to impress him, they knew each other too well for that, and his own face was completely bare, even tho the cap he had on was pulled so far down that most of his face weren’t really visible. She was already sipping her drink,  her entire focus was on her phone.  Bright Smile showing that she was reading some silly meme all the Twitter.

He needed to treat this like ripping off a plaster, he couldn’t keep pushing it out. It had to be now. He didn’t even bother ordering a drink, he just made his way to their corner choosing to sit next to her in the booth instead of infront of her. First when he placed his arm around her shoulders did she react, turning her head towards her with that smile of hers, sparkles were almost to be found in her eyes as she said in teasing tone “You are late… again, sometimes I think you just do it to prove a point.” her laughter made his heart beat even faster. He knew now was the moment.

Normally he would have joked with her, smiling just as bright as her, like he always did when they were together. Today he couldn’t do it, he ripped his gaze away from her and just mumbled a “Sorry.”

That was the moment she noticed him really, noticed how red his eyes were from the crying earlier, the shadows under his eyes showing he had slept even less than normally, and his entire body language just looked… wrong. “What’s wrong? What do they want you to do? You know it isn’t right! They can’t keep treating you like that, you are human!” This was an argument they have had many times before, Y/N hated the way SM treated Lu Han, she hated seeing her boyfriend with sickness and injuries and nothing getting done about it.

Taking a deep breath, he knew that this was the moment “I know. I… uhm... “ His throat felt like a desert “It’s done with SM”

He could see the moment it hit her, “You are leaving,” It wasn’t a question, she knew he wasn’t happy here “When?”

“Tonight” that was what really got a reaction out of her. He could feel how her shoulders was shaking.

“This is why you have been weird,” she turned towards him, he could see the determination in her eyes “It’s okay, we can still do this, we have done long distance when you have been on tour, and I can look for universities in China.”

“Y/N no… You know it won’t work, you can’t uproot your life here for me. You are happy here, you know it” He could feel tears in his eyes, he had to be strong for both of them right now. “You know long distance won't work for us, 4-5 months one of us is going to cheat on the other. It’s better for us like this.” Lu Han brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, he hated that look she had in her eyes.

“You are giving upon us?” her tone was almost accusing, but her gaze had softened. “I thought we meant more to you than that”

“We do Y/N! You mean so much for me!” Lu Han failed in keeping his tears in now “This the right thing to do, you know it. I love you!” He wanted her to be happy, and this was the right choice.

Watching her features change into multiple different emotions in front of his eyes, until it settled on hurt and disappointment. The last hurt more than anything else, she was disappointed with him “this is it, this is the end of us. I can’t say that I’m happy with it, I can’t say I will ever stop loving you, but I love you enough to respect your choice.” she stood up, tears falling from her eyes, leaning down she kissed him gently, and whispered almost unhearable “I will always love you Han, I hope you will be happy.” With that she left him, tears streaming down both of their faces. What neither Y/N or Lu Han knew that it was the last time they saw each other face to face until 7 years later. Where Lu Han again would again get his heart broken by the same girl… Even if she didn’t know it that time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna catch up on my latest text, storiest and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rofics


End file.
